


A Mumu Love Story

by BicuspidSerotonin



Category: leian
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:02:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29535162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BicuspidSerotonin/pseuds/BicuspidSerotonin
Summary: Lea Echiverri didn't expect her afterlife to be quite boring. That is until she found herself wandering in Siargao where she meets Ian Tejada. A bored ghost and a man in a self-imposed recluse is just the perfect equation for a hot mess. In response to a prompt where Lea is a ghost who falls in love with Ian but Ian can't see her. Does Lea do anything to make Ian notice her?
Relationships: Lea Salonga/ Ian Veneracion
Kudos: 8





	A Mumu Love Story

When they said life after death, Lea didn’t take that quite literally that she’d be stuck in a place where nobody could see her. She thought she was going straight to the heavens (God forbid she falls down the pit) but on the contrary, there she was, in limbo, being able to touch, feel, and see (she hoped she could eat but the food just kept on passing through) but nobody could see her. In short, she was a ghost. Although it did come with perks, like being able to watch a concert for free, it did tend to get a little too boring. She thought she’d meet new ghost besties but as it turned out, she was all alone. So what she did... well what did ghost do? She had no idea. When she was alive, there would have been a multitude of things to do, in fact, her to-do-list never really ran out. But now that she was a  _ mumu _ , she was left empty-handed. She didn’t imagine ghost life to be quite boring but then she realized that she could stir up mischief and nobody would know it was her. When she was alive, she was a goody-two-shoes, that is she feared consequences. But turn about was a fair play, and being literally invisible gave her a pass to do whatever she wanted (except eat, something she was still pissed off about).

Now that she was a ghost, she finally got to travel a lot, something she didn’t get to do when she was still alive. She no longer had to worry about feeding herself or keeping a roof above her head, what she terribly needed was entertainment. Something she found when she impulsively went to Siargao (airfare was free because nobody even knew she boarded the plane). She was exploring the beaches then when she got tired of the waves (who knew ghosts also got tired?) she went to see the villas. Probably the best decision she had ever done, both as a human and ghost. 

She was sitting on the hammock by the front porch when a man arrived. He had his sunglasses on, a Hawaiian shirt and khaki shorts paired with loafers (which, if you asked her, wasn’t really practical given that there were sand everywhere). He climbed up the stairs and fiddled with his keys as he tried to open the door. He had sighed for the nth time so she went closer to see him. She scanned his being. He was tall,  _ very  _ mestizo, he was brawny which had her thinking that beneath the shirt was a chiselled chest… probably abs too, and she couldn’t deny that he was pleasing to the eyes.

_ Not bad _ , she thought and went through the door, deciding to end his agony and unlocking the locks from the inside. She heard his jovial exclamation as the door clicked open as he twisted the key after wrestling with it. He had considered calling his friend who had taken care of the accommodations but the signal was shaky at best and he was left to his own devices. So whatever it was that let him inside, he was thankful. Or he thought he was.

She followed him around, curious. He was handsome, that she would give to him and she’d probably flirt with him if she were alive but as it was, all she could really do was appreciate from a distance (if you call one meter apart a distance). She sat on the stool by the kitchen counter and watched her donned his apron to prepare his dinner. He gingerly peeled off the potatoes and set them on boiling water. He grabbed a pan, melted butter in it, threw rosemary and garlic in and then dropping a very delectable looking sirloin. He started basting it and the smell wafted around the room… and then her stomach grumbled.  _ Who knew that was even possible? _

She sat across him when he ate his dinner, almost jealous of him for being able to shovel down his throat that scrumptious looking steak. Her mouth watered the entire time.  _ Why couldn’t she at least be allowed to eat ghost food? _

He finished his dinner and started cleaning up before changing into a pair of swimming trunks. If she had a body, she was certain that she would have turned beet red at the sight. She was right, he had a muscular chest… and abdomen. She followed him as he went out to the back porch where a pool was situated. She watched in amusement as he dove in the waters and his biceps glistened with water. She was ogling him and the only thought she had was  _ why couldn’t I have met him when I was still alive _ ?!

She was distracted that she didn’t notice the pot beside her which she inadvertently knocked over. She gasped as the clay fixture shattered on the ground. His head snapped towards the direction from where the noise came from and surveyed the area in case there were trespassers. Satisfied that there weren’t (at least, there weren’t human trespassers), he climbed out of the pool to grab his towel.

His phone rung and he answered it, setting it on a loudspeaker as he dried his hair.

_ “Ian, have you settled in? _ ” asked the man from the phone.

“Yes. Stop calling, I’m fine,” he grunted and ended the phone call before barrelling in the house, leaving one very satisfied ghost Lea by the poolside lanai.

_ Ian _ , she thought.  _ Interesting _ .


End file.
